


Back To The 2000's

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Tony Zucco, the man who killed Robin's parents, has escaped from prison and has gone back in time to 2007 to kill Robin as a boy.In the present, Robin disappears forever, so the other Teen Titans must go back in time to 2007 to stop Zucco from killing the younger Robin.Will they save Robin in time?





	Back To The 2000's

BACK TO THE 2000’S

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I know the plot is similar to Men In Black 3. Because everybody loves that movie. Well, at least it was better than MIB International.

 

 

 

 

Tony Zucco, the man who murdered Robin’s parents back in May 21st 2007, has escaped from the Maximum Security Prison and was now on the run.

 

“I’m gonna get you, Grayson!” he laughed to himself evilly.

 

The next morning it was all over the news. Robin sat there looking at the TV screen with rage. He clenched his fist.

 

“Hey,” said Cyborg as he placed his hand on Robin’s shoulder. “We’re gonna get this guy. I promise.”

 

Robin nodded, but was still full of rage.

 

The alarm went off. It was time to fight crime.

 

There were three bank robbers holding everyone hostage. The Titans burst through the doors.

 

“TITANS GO!”

 

Robin ran over to one robber who tried to shoot, but Robin dodged all the bullets. He then made to the culprit and punched him in the face.

 

“BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!” cried Robin

 

“What?” asked the robber.

 

But in a matter of milliseconds, Robin pounded his face over and over and over. In Robin’s head, he imagined that he was fighting Tony Zucco. The other Titans had the other robbers tied up, and they watched Robin in shock.

 

“Robin? ROBIN!” cried Starfire.

 

Robin stopped punching and looked around. Everyone was looking at him in shock. Robin then looked at the bloody and bruised face of the robber.

 

He then put his blood covered fist down.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said to everyone.

 

As the police arrested the robbers, Robin spoke to the Titans.

 

“I just imagined that I was fighting Zucco,” he explained, emotionally. “I got…… I got so angry…….”

 

“I told you, we’ll get him,” said Cyborg.

 

“Guys………..I don’t feel so good,” groaned Robin.

 

He appeared to be……disappearing.

 

“What the?” asked Beast Boy.

 

“What’s happening?” Starfire asked Raven.

 

“I don’t know,” replied a stunned Raven.

 

Robin gasped as he suddenly vanished into thin air.

 

“Robin?” asked a worried Starfire. “ROBIN?”

  
  
  


Robin was nowhere to be found. The Titans checked all over the city.

 

Nowhere.

 

They were worried and confused.

 

“What caused him to disappear like that?” asked Beast Boy.

 

The police were on the case of the missing Robin. But they had no clue whatsoever.

 

A whole week went past.

 

Still no Robin.

 

The Titans were very depressed.

 

Starfire looked out of the window glumly.

 

“I want him back,” she said tearfully to Raven.

 

Raven, who normally hates being hugged, decided to hug poor Starfire.

 

Cyborg was in deep thought.

 

“I have an idea, but it is not the best.”

 

“Shoot anyway, we’re up shit creek,” said Beast Boy.

 

“We gotta ask all the usual suspects,” answered Cyborg. “Every villain we fought.”

 

“Worth a try,” said Raven.

  
  
  


First they went to visit Mumbo in prison. Since he was a magician, maybe he knew about Robin disappearing. But no avail.

 

“I didn’t even know the brat had gone. Good riddance. Not a fan of robins, I prefer doves. More show biz.”

 

Then they visited Mad Mod.

 

“Never heard of Robin vanishing,” he said. “Now piss off, I’ve got a hot bird in bed.”

 

Raven looked at the busty woman lying in Mod’s bed. She had fake boobs and a fake ass.

 

“Didn’t know you had the Kardashians visiting you today,” remarked Raven.

 

They even asked the Hive Five, and even Blackfire, who was also in prison.

 

“Kinda sad to see your man just vanish like that,” she sneered to her sister with an evil smile.

 

There was one suspect left:

 

Control Freak.

 

The Titans visited him in his crappy apartment.

 

Control Freak knew he was in trouble.

 

“So you did have something to do with Robin disappearing!” snapped Raven, as she used her telekneesis to hold Control Freak in mid-air.

 

“Okay, maybe I had something to do with it,” said Control Freak. “Zucco got in touch with me while he was in prison. He said he was a fan of me since I trapped you guys in my own TV shows. He heard I won Warp’s time machine in an auction, which I have. So when he escaped, he bought the time machine off me for 2 million, great bargain, and now he’s gone back in time to kill Robin as a child.”

 

“Why?” asked Starfire.

 

“When Zucco killed Robin’s parents as revenge for not getting the salary he wanted,” explained Control Freak. “He killed his parents, but not Robin. Since he was a witness, Zucco wanted to go back in time and kill him, so that he could get away scott free.”

 

“What was the date that Zucco went back in time to?” asked Beast Boy.

 

“May 21st 2007,” answered Control Freak.

 

“So all we have to do is go back in time to May 20th,” said Raven.

 

“Wait, we not only get to rescue Robin, but also relive my childhood?” Beast Boy asked excitedly. “AWESOME!”

 

Raven let go off Control Freak.

 

“You’ll need Warp’s time machine,” he said as he pulled out the time device.

 

“I went into the future with a device similar to that,” said Starfire.

 

“And you said I was fat and bald,” Beast Boy told her.

 

“Shame you didn’t take any photos,” Raven said to Starfire with a smirk.

 

Raven then looked at Control Freak.

 

“Thanks for your help, but we won’t need that time device. I can get us there.”

 

“How?” asked Cyborg.

 

“I can open a time porthole,” answered Raven.

  
  


So the Titans went back to the Tower and stood in the living room. Raven sat on the floor, cross her legs and held out her arms. She touched her fingertips with her thumbs. With her eyes closed, she began to chant.

 

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos….”

 

A porthole began to appear in the middle of the room. Raven opened her eyes.

 

“GET IN!”

 

All of the Titans jumped into the porthole and there was a flash.

  
  
  
  


When the light died down, the Titans looked around.

 

They were on the road that lead up to where Titans Tower was. But there was no tower. Instead, there was a smaller building and music was playing inside.

 

It was a nightclub and it was playing Five’s Let’s Dance.

 

“Oh my God!” cried Beast Boy with a smile. “We’re in the 2000’s!”

 

They walked up to the building and saw a line of people queuing up to get in. The people were dressed as Sum 41, Destiny’s Child, Britney, Christina and even some of the Plastics from Mean Girls.

 

“Yep, we’re in the 2000’s alright,” said Cyborg.

 

The Titans made their way up to the queue and the bouncer looked at them.

 

“Okay, what are your names?”

 

Raven looked at him in the eyes, and using her power, she was able to control his mind.

 

“Yes, you are on the list, go on in,” he said.

 

The Titans were able to go in and saw the party.

 

Everyone was dancing to Beyonce’s Crazy In Love, Basement Jaxx’s Good Luck, Nickelback's Hero, Lordi’s Hard Rock Hallelujah, Kylie’s Can’t Get You Outta My Head, Britney’s Oops, I Did It Again and Sum 41’s We’re To Blame.

 

“Why are we in this club?” asked Starfire.

 

“For two reasons,” answered Beast Boy. “1. To Partaaaaayyyy. 2. This club was owned by Tony Zucco.”

 

The Titans saw the young Zucco sitting at a table with an angry look on his face.

 

“He hates this music and young people in general, but this place makes a lot of money,” said Raven.

 

“Let’s stop him,” said Starfire.

 

“No, this is the young Zucco,” explained Raven. “He hasn’t met the old one yet.”

 

“Let’s blend in,” said Cyborg.

 

So the Titans joined the crowd and danced away. Two girls exclaimed on Starfire’s figure.

 

“Oh I love your abs, what gym do you go to?” one of them said to her,

 

“I don’t know any man called Jim,” replied Starfire.

 

Two teenagers were discussing:

 

“Dude, which one sucks the most; Aeon Flux or Ultraviolet?”

 

“Ugh, well, they both have hot chicks in them. The only reason you’d watch them.”

 

Raven looked around and saw that teenagers were not texting with Smartphones, but with Nokias.

 

“Huh!” she laughed.

 

“Hey, ladies, you wanna see what I can do?”

 

Beast Boy was about to show off to some girls by turning into animals, but Raven stopped.

 

“Asshole, what are you doing? These people don’t know you yet. Don’t show everyone your powers.”

 

“But people keep asking why am I green?” said Beast Boy.

 

“Just say you have a skin condition,” replied Raven.

  
  
  


Sure enough, Beast Boy was surrounded by girls who felt sorry for him.

 

“Yeah, the doctor said it wasn’t contiguous, but I could have this colour for life,” he lied.

 

“You poor baby,” said a sympathetic girl.

 

“I love the colour green,” said another girl. “My family is from Ireland.”

 

Raven rolled her eyes at Beast Boy’s bullshitting, but kept a close watch on Zucco.

 

There was a rockstar looking guy hitting on Starfire.

 

“I like my women tall and sexy, and you lady, are both.”

 

“I should remind you that I have nine stomachs, 4 lungs, and three vaginas,” Starfire told him.

 

However, the rock looking guy was a bit too stupid to understand all of that. He had one joint too many.

 

“Cool.”

 

Raven watched Zucco argue with some guy and then stormed out. It must’ve been the Greysons’ manager telling him he couldn’t have his salary.

 

Raven got the other Titans together.

 

“Guys, we gotta find a motel and spend the night.”

 

“Can we come with Garfield?” asked one of the dimwitted girls who were flirting with Beast Boy.

 

“No,” said Raven.

 

“Oh please,” they begged.

 

Raven looked at them with her glowing red eyes.

 

“I SAID NO!” she replied with a demonic voice.

 

The girls were scared and backed away.

  
  


The Titans left the club and headed into the city. They passed a video store. Cyborg sighed as he saw the movies that were available to rent:

 

-The Lord of the Rings Trilogy

-Finding Nemo

-The Incredibles

-The Descent

-Freddy Vs Jason

-Spider-man 1 and 2

-Mean Girls

-Bruce Almighty

-Resident Evil

 

All great films, except that last one.

 

“Ah, memories.”

 

Then they passed a Games store that sold the PS2, the PS3, the XBox 360 and Nintendos Gamecube and Wii.

 

“Oh the nostalgia is killing me!” Beast Boy cried with delight.

 

The Titans made it to a motel, Raven used her psychic power to make the clerk gave her a key.

 

As the Titans settled in, Cyborg turned on the TV.

 

“The Flying Graysons will perform at Gotham Circus tomorrow at Noon,” said the Newscaster.

 

“What if we fail our mission?” asked Starfire.

 

“Then I’ll make us go back in time over and over again until we succeed,” said Raven.

 

There was only one big double bed though.

 

“I call the bed!” announced Beast Boy.

 

He leapt into the air and landed on the bed, causing it to break.

 

“I changed my mind, I don’t want it.”

 

So he turned himself into a bat and slept upside down. Cyborg slept on the floor (he is a robot after all), Starfire slept on the armchair and Raven slept in mid-air.

 

The next morning, they took the train to Gotham and arrived at the circus. Whilst all of the customers were entering the auditorium, the Titans snuck backstage to find Zucco. The young Zucco was hiding somewhere. Meanwhile, the older Zucco arrived outside the circus in thin air.

 

He looked around confused. Then he grabbed an innocent man.

 

“Hey asshole, what’s the date?”

 

“Er, May 21st,” stammered the man.

 

“WHAT YEAR?” snarled Zucco.

 

“2007,” said the man with fear.

 

Zucco pushed him away and stormed toward the circus.

 

Backstage, Raven read the mind of one of Zucco’s assistants, since he was one of the producers of the show.

 

The young Zucco was in his room getting ready to begin his plan to murder the Graysons. There was a knock on his door. Zucco opened it and saw his assistant outside.

 

“WHAT?” he barked at him.

 

“Mr Zucco, there is a man impersonating you trying to ruin your reputation,” Raven made the assistant say.

 

The young Zucco was surprised.

 

“What?”

 

“He heard about your plan to murder the Graysons, you must stop him,” said the possessed assistant.

 

Putting a small pistol inside his jacket, the young Zucco left his room to find the culprit.

 

The Titans watched him leave.

 

“That means we can save the Graysons,” said Beast Boy with a smile. “Robin will have his parents back.”

 

“I’m afraid we can’t save his parents,” said Raven.

 

“What?” asked Beast Boy.

 

“If Robin’s parents are alive, he won’t become Robin and Teen Titans will not exist,” explained Raven.

 

“So……….we’re just gonna let them die?” asked a shocked Beast Boy.

 

Raven nodded.

 

“Just stop Zucco and save Robin, that is all,” she said.

 

Beast Boy was heartbroken over this.

 

The young Zucco searched all backstage for this imposter. And then…..

 

“Hey, who are you?”

 

The older Zucco looked at his younger self.

 

“Jeez, I was ugly when I was younger,” he said.

 

“Who are you, dickhead?” snapped the younger Zucco.

 

“I’m you from the future, dumbass!” the older Zucco snapped back.

 

“Don’t call me a dumbass, dumbass!” the young Zucco barked.

 

“Look, I killed the Graysons when I was your age, but I didn’t kill the boy,” explain the older Zucco. “He was a witness and I got the slammer.”

 

“Now who is a dumbass?” snapped the younger Zucco. “When I shoot the Graysons, I’ll do it with a silencer. You probably didn’t.”

 

“I DID use a silencer, look bottom line,” snapped the older Zucco. “Kill the kid.”

 

The Titans arrived into the audience and the show began. The ringmaster did his usual introduction and clowns and jugglers did their thing. It had been 40 minutes until….

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, the Flying Graysons!”

 

The Graysons were up on the trapeze. It was Robin’s mother, father and young Robin himself, Dick Grayson.

 

The Titans got all emotional when they finally saw their friend again. But he was only 10. They enjoyed watching the Graysons perform their act, but then they felt sad.

 

This would be the day that poor Dick’s parents would die.

 

Raven noticed that behind the corner of the balcony, young Zucco could be seen, with his pistol equipped with his silencer.

 

He pointed it at the Grayson parents who were flying up in the air.

 

 

And then suddenly, the couple plummeted to the floor with blood on their chests.

 

“MOM! DAD!” cried Dick, as he watched his parents fall.

 

Whilst Dick was in shock, Zucco was about to fire at him. He pulled the trigger and the bullet came out. But then the bullet froze in mid-air.

 

Zucco was confused.

 

And then the bullet dropped to the floor.

 

Raven smiled. It was her that controlled the bullet with her mind.

 

Behind the curtain, the younger Zucco stepped backward. Confused as to why the bullet didn’t hit Dick.

 

THWACK!

 

The older Zucco punched his younger self.

 

“YOU STUPID, STUPID BASTARD!” cried the older one.

 

The Younger Zucco had enough.

 

“I have had enough of your shit!”

 

Then he punched his older self, and the Zuccos began to start fighting.

 

BANG!

 

The younger Zucco stopped. He got up and there was blood on his chest. Then he staggered out from behind the curtain and fell over the balcony. He lay dead next to his victims.

 

The older Zucco on the other hand was in shock.

 

He had killed his past self……

 

And now……..

 

He was disappearing.

 

“Shit! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” he yelled as he vanished.

 

Everyone looked at the dead bodies of father and mother Grayson including their weeping son. The police comforted the crying boy. The Titans felt really sad. But at least they had saved Robin.

 

Since she was able to read minds, Raven read the dying mind of the Young Zucco.

 

“He met his future self and there was a fight,” she explained. “They’re both gone.”

 

Starfire looked at the crying Dick Grayson. The sobbing boy looked at her, and she smiled back at him.

 

The Titans then left the circus and found a private area for Raven to bring them back to the present.

 

She crossed her legs and held out her arms. Whilst closing her eyes she chanted “Azarath Metrion Zinthos” over and over until the porthole appeared.

 

The Titans all leapt inside and there was a flash.

  
  
  
  


The light faded and the Titans were back in modern day Gotham. They took the train back to their city and arrived at Titans Tower. They took the elevator up and the doors opened……

 

“ROBIN!”

 

There was present day Robin watching TV in the living room. Starfire ran over and hugged him.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” he asked the Titans.

 

But Starfire kissed him right on the lips.

 

Raven told Robin the whole story.

 

“We went back to the 2000’s and it was AWESOME!” cried Beast Boy with joy.

 

Raven told Robin about the Zuccos and how they couldn’t save Robin’s parents, because there would be no Teen Titans.

 

“Could I see my parents?” Robin asked Raven.

 

Raven placed her hand on Robin’s head and showed her memories of watching the Graysons in the circus.

 

Tears rolled out of Robin’s eyes as he was able to see his parents again. He also saw Raven stopping Zucco from killing his younger self.

 

The teary eyed Robin looked at Raven

 

“Thank you.”

 

Raven nodded with gratitude.

 

Robin felt better knowing that Zucco had been gone for good.

 

It had been a real emotional week for the Titans.

  
  
  


A week later, it was Beast Boy’s birthday. And what kind of party did he want?

 

A 2000’s themed one of course!

 

The Titans all dressed in 2000’s clothing and invited Titans East to join the party as well, also wearing the clothes of the time.

 

There was plenty of snacks (vegetarian ones for Beast Boy) as the friends all danced away to Rammstein’s Amerika, So Solid Crew’s 21 Seconds To Go, Daft Punk’s Digital Love, Basement Jaxx’s Where’s Your Head Out, U2’s It’s a Beautiful Day, Avril’s Sk8tr Boi, Slipknot’s My Plague and Andrew WK’s We Want Fun.

 

After all the Hell the Titans went through, it was nice to see them all have a good time.

 

THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
